<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【霸塔】【六黑】宴会 by FristSunshine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631733">【霸塔】【六黑】宴会</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FristSunshine/pseuds/FristSunshine'>FristSunshine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), 变形金刚</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FristSunshine/pseuds/FristSunshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一个黑帮AU<br/>黑影老大，最早成年，接着跟着红蜘蛛，小红也有点突然喜当爹的感觉，半个监护人，黑影有点婊，为钱卖身，有时候黑影入卖身也要和小红说好。<br/>咕咕是爸爸私养的娃，因为几个崽，尤其是黑影和霸王非常不省心，咕咕来的又晚，黑影正式跟了红蜘蛛后爸爸才告诉崽崽们咕咕的存在，老大老二无所谓，只有霸霸觉得爸爸不爱他了，有了新欢了！就是没见面霸霸也在心里恨上了咕咕。<br/>咕咕一直知道那几个哥哥的存在，后面他成为刑房主管后也一只收集着哥哥们的信息，咕咕想着他们之间的关系起码不能差到会影响爸爸的利益，至少后来某几次和黑影六面兽的偶遇还不错，直到他实质意义上的和霸王真正见面。<br/>虽然塔恩和霸王的第一次见面并不愉快</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megatron/Starscream, Overlord/Tarn, Sixshot/Black Shadow, 六黑, 威红 - Relationship, 霸塔</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【霸塔】【六黑】宴会</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>风格迥异的几件衣服穿搭在他身上却出乎意料的相当和谐，极其overlord式的存在和气质，更加相称的是霸王的手上还提着塔恩目标的头，那个可怜的倒霉蛋的脖子还连着几节颈椎，以及一颗仅和眼眶用一条细细血丝的眼珠。</p><p>‘霸王’塔恩心中默念，威震天最出色的杀手之一，说实话，他们是同僚，为了威震天先生的理想为基础，他们之间理应保持好关系，前提是他们不要背叛。</p><p>事实上，塔恩有几分想要搭话，但如何巧妙的开口是个问题，这时候他油嘴滑舌的本事却派不上用场了。</p><p>【他们正式的第一次见面】</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>六面兽从来不参加这种场合，或者说极少参加。</p><p> </p><p>或许是因为不怎么适应把脸上那仿佛是防止狗咬人似的的口枷摘下来了，他像是有几分烦恼似的用手指轻轻刮摸着下颌，暗红色的虹膜在深邃的眼窝里让他看起来性格阴沉。</p><p> </p><p>霸王趴在宴厅的扶手上，把手里的铜色香槟倒了下去，准确无误一滴不落的全部命中在了正下方的刑房主管头顶。</p><p> </p><p>上一次参加这种场合是什么时候？六面兽试着抿了一口香槟，他的胃里装的一直都是压缩式的食物制品，舌头上漂浮味道几乎都是浓重的铁锈味。他因此并不喜欢吃饭，或者说是进食，更多的是用葡萄糖等东西代替食物。</p><p> </p><p>香槟的气味和水滴撞击的声音，以及熟悉的，刻意压低的笑声。</p><p> </p><p>六面兽向霸王点头致意，而霸王也是想要或多或少的表达一下善意，但是却露出了相当overlord式的惊吓笑容。对于傻弟弟的常规操作六面兽非常镇定，但是把其他的一些早已耳闻霸王大名的来宾吓得够呛。</p><p> </p><p>不过他们不必为自己的人身安全单位，威震天不喜欢搞笑面虎这一套，而且此时此刻，霸王可能，不，他已经上了刑房主管的私人名单了。</p><p> </p><p>他拉了拉披在身上，快要掉下去的西装外套，里面的白衬衫只扣了最下面的扣子，他的脖子上还缠着几圈绷带，露出来的胸腹上的伤疤有新有旧，按理来说这幅样子更像是列表的杀马特混子，却硬生生的让他穿出来了个性风流的感觉。但其实六面兽只是想让胸腹上的伤口透透气而已。</p><p> </p><p>他把香槟杯子还给侍者，看向了同红蜘蛛站在一起的黑影。</p><p> </p><p>某人似乎在这种场合如鱼得水啊。</p><p> </p><p>黑影微微俯身对着红蜘蛛的耳朵说了几句悄悄话，有着漂亮脸蛋的二把手点了一下头，接下来便是身材高挑且英俊的杀手举着某些酒水饮料游走于男士女士们之间。称赞着这位那位美丽如维纳斯英俊如大卫，但是他所在乎的只是他们能为一夜风流所撒下来的钞票，而非是什么身材，教养之类的。</p><p> </p><p>虽说同样是混血儿，但是只有黑影一人的相貌更偏向东方人，不像六面兽的高鼻深目，更没有霸王丰满性感的嘴唇，他更加柔和没有侵略性的五官自然在这场“宴会”上更加受到迎合，或者说，他们能从黑影身上得到一点虚假的安慰，仿佛面容柔和的他是最人畜无害的。</p><p> </p><p>至少刑房主管还没有变态到不允许他们同外部人员打炮，就算假设不允许，此时此刻，璇玑湖也没多大兴致管他了。或是因为在公开场合，也或是因为威震天先生本人也在这，某人的忍耐值生生拔高了数十个百分点，甚至被一个变态用香槟劈头盖脸的从头浇到脚都没有让他当场发作，相反，他拿着侍者递来的毛巾擦拭的动作都显得优雅，没有一点愤怒的僵硬。</p><p> </p><p>黑影一边佩服于璇玑湖的忍耐力，一边在心中赞赏霸王，傻弟弟对于作死相当热衷，但是偶尔还是能创造出一点意外之喜的。</p><p> </p><p>塔恩长的的确是相当不错，但可惜的是他平时非要戴那碍眼的面具，他和六面兽一样拥有着深邃的充满杀气的眼睛和暗红色的虹膜，非常的符合他那变态杀人狂的气势和身份，当然，还有他那占据了他大半张脸的伤疤，该死的合适又性感！</p><p> </p><p>黑影真想吹个口哨，难怪霸王这么热衷于纠缠塔恩，对他的旧“情人”们都冷淡了。就是作为花花公子，他花的对象们也是相当的overlord式，他爱环锯，爱霸王，更爱威震天，哦，对了，现在他还爱了个璇玑湖，霸王果然是霸王。</p><p> </p><p>————————————</p><p> </p><p>所谓的宴会，就是为了交换彼此手中筹码，权利，金钱，美色。</p><p> </p><p>和黑影做一场的费用可不低，而且还伴有着随身值钱物件被顺走，甚至是裸奔的风险，价格不菲的西装或者女士们的漂亮力度偶尔也会是黑影心中与金钱的等价物。</p><p> </p><p>六面兽是唯一一个能够拿到优惠机会的人，所以此时此刻，黑影一边被六面兽咬着，一边念叨着六面兽扒衣服动作的动作轻点，西装多么多么的贵，甚至询问六面兽他的西装能不能便宜卖给他，能让他高价出手。</p><p> </p><p>在真的享受到久违的温暖紧致的时候，六面兽直接答应送给黑影，完完全全的把裸奔的风险扔出了脑子，六面兽的床伴永远只有黑影，而和黑影盖一条被子的却一直都在换人，只要钞票到位，霸王也能和他来一发。</p><p> </p><p>六面兽一边享受着紧致温暖一边询问又有多少人和他睡了，黑影非常的有职业操守，把所有没给小费的人的名字都给报了一遍。</p><p> </p><p>即使已经有将近一年没有做过，但是六面兽能保证自己的技术和时间还能更胜一筹，这不仅仅是一次感情的交谈，更是一场单纯的海绵体与括约肌的亲密接触。</p><p> </p><p>————————————</p><p> </p><p>霸王在塔恩的两块胸肌上舔来舔去，就好像他能从塔恩的汗液中尝出香槟的味道。</p><p> </p><p>塔恩绞紧了下面，霸王咬上了塔恩的乳头，两者几乎同时进行，他们却发出了高低不同的叹喂。</p><p> </p><p>霸王从未掩饰过他的口头赞赏，即使他经常说塔恩是个废话多的娘娘腔，但是某些时候他的话可不必塔恩的少，甚至更胜一筹，比如说现在，他正在一边肏塔恩，一边把他们的这场性爱给单方面描述出来。</p><p> </p><p>塔恩知道他有多湿，但是他不需要霸王说出来告诉他，倒是霸王那毫不掩饰的夸张呻吟反而让塔恩更加坚定了夹断他的想法。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，塔恩告诉我，是不是你让你养的那两个壮汉一起进去了？”霸王这样说着，边从塔恩的收紧里缓慢抽出全部再狠狠的顶进去，粗砺的青筋狠狠的摩擦过塔恩的前列腺，刺激的他仰起了脖子。</p><p> </p><p>“闭嘴，霸王！你难道就没有去强暴你的典狱长？”塔恩抱住了霸王，或者说他抓住了，他的手抓着霸王的腰侧，指甲深深地陷入肉里，六阶杀手腰侧的肌肉既在运动时坚硬，也在放松中充满伸缩良好的弹性。在加上热乎乎的温度和黏腻的汗液，抓握着的手感好极了。</p><p> </p><p>霸王只感觉到腰侧有点痒痒的感觉，唇王天生的皮糙肉厚，他的下半身专心致志的肏着塔恩，脑子却开始回忆起了最近一次他和典狱长的“美好时光”。</p><p> </p><p>霸王爱福特的眼神，更爱福特什么也做不了只能憎恨的眼神瞪着他，或者说注视着霸王对他的强暴。</p><p> </p><p>虽说在同别人做的时候去回想和上一个床伴做的事情并不礼貌，但是谁能知道呢？而且此时此刻在想想上次和他亲爱的福特的时光，这让他更加硬的不行了。</p><p> </p><p>“哈！同样是典狱长，我怎么能拒绝呢？”霸王相当怀念塔恩的气急败坏。</p><p> </p><p>但塔恩的反应与他所期待的完全相反，他一点愤怒的样子都没有，反而在大笑，接着他狠狠一推霸王骑在他的身上，一边大声的骂霸王，一边狠狠的让他的括约肌亲吻霸王的海绵体。</p><p> </p><p>————————————</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？不就是个吻吗？”</p><p> </p><p>刚刚打完一发的黑影突然又骑在六面兽的大腿上，他愣了一下，以为黑影要免费送他一发，到这个可能性低到相当于红蜘蛛三天内没有造过反，惊天雷一星期没有写狗血剧本，闹翻天一个小时没有吃东西。</p><p> </p><p>但更加出乎意料的是，还黑影搂着他的脖子和六面兽来了个嘴唇相贴。</p><p> </p><p>“你刚刚……是亲了我一下么……”六面兽的语气漂浮的好像某次一出门捡到一盒子黑卡似的的黑影。反而是黑影又带上了嘲笑的表情:</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？不就是个吻吗？”</p><p> </p><p>六面兽这才立刻反应过来，这是黑影的邀请，他立刻回搂住身形更纤细的空中刺客，咬住了他的嘴唇。</p><p> </p><p>最自律的忍者终于有了失去理智的一次，要知道，就算是某次发现霸王拿他和黑影某次那啥啥的录像打飞机的时候，他都相信自己动手打霸王的行动也都是充满理智的。但是这次真的不一样了。</p><p> </p><p>不过此时此刻六面兽没有想到的是黑影决定取消只属于六面兽一个人的打炮优惠，甚至还涨了价，全款计算一下大概就是六面兽一辈子的工资吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>没错，六子第二天早上发现了自己银行卡，手机，甚至连耳机都不见了，衣服更是连内裤都没有放过。不过他收获的有更无价的东西:黑影本人</p><p> </p><p>“所以，你现在是裸着站在房间中央？”六面兽‘嗯’了一声，电话那边除了霸王的声音还有另一个人的呼吸声。</p><p> </p><p>“那么，你晨X了？”霸王和塔恩的笑声一起出现。</p><p> </p><p>六面兽把电话摔了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【END？】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>